Crookshanks Little Secret: Year 3
by Pixy Black
Summary: Prequel to Crookshanks Little Secret. Sirus has escaped and Regulus has been sold to a nice girl with bushy hair. It's going to be an intresting year. Spoilers to book 7.
1. The Magical Menagerie

**A/N: This is a Prequel to Crookshanks little secret which was based at the end of Order of the Phoenix (Sob). This one will be basically the events in the third book through Crookshanks' eyes. Have fun reading! Oh and by the way. If you don't like it then don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine it would be my life. Unfortunatly it is not so i have fanfiction instead.**

Crookshanks little secret year 3

_Chapter one-The Magical Menagerie_

I must have been in here for about 5 years or so. Ever since my old owner died I had been stuck in this cage. I am so bored…

I'm watching through the bars or my cage. A boy with red hair and a boy with very untidy black hair have just come in. They have a girl with bushy brown hair with them too.

At least I think she is a girl…can't see her you see, too much hair.

The black haired boy doesn't have a pet but the red haired one does, the girl started looking at the cages. I wonder if she will buy me.

The pet they have is a rat…no…it's a human.

I can tell because I'm a human too. I may not have changed to my human form since I was locked into this cage but I can still tell.

The boy thinks it's a rat just as they think I'm a cat. I already don't like the rat. Don't know why…

I hissed but only the witch at the counter new it was me. Her name is Sarah. She has been my 'keeper' for all the years I have been in here. She glared up at the top cages like mine. I had one of them because about 15 times now, I think, I had managed to escape.

I usually tried about once a week or so but nearly all the time they catch me. Damn them.

I can here the red haired boy saying something. "Ok" he says and I decide to make my move. One thought is running through my head. Get rat. Get rat… "How…" Unlock cage, get ready. "Much," Jump! "-OUCH."

The boy buckled as I landed on his rather large red head. I leaped at the rat. It was squealing like mad and it then ran out the shop. The two boys followed and I watched them feeling proud of myself.

The bushy haired girl walked forward as Sarah told me off.

"THAT WAS NOT VERY NICE CROOKSHANKS!" Really I mean who names a cat Crookshanks? …Apparently, the shop keepers.

"Excuse me." The girl said to Sarah.

"What can I do for you?" Sarah asked.

"Um…well I was going to buy an owl but I'd quite like that cat now." Bushy said hesitantly.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Sarah said joyfully. "No-one has wanted Crookshanks in so long!"

"How much?" Asked Bushy. I wonder if her hair would be fun to play with…no stop! Cat's thoughts.

"8 galleons, 2 sickles and 5 knuts." Bushy handed over the money and reached for me. Bushy bundled me into her arms and I looked forlornly up into Sarah's face.

Her expression softened as she looked down at me and she asked Bushy apologetically: "Sorry, but can I just say goodbye to Crookshanks? I've known him for quite a while you see."

Bushy looked a bit startled but handed me over happily enough. I meowed. They both started cooing at me.

_5 minutes later (When all the cooing was done... icky...)_

FRESH AIR! Can't say I've got much of that stuck in that cage.

All I wanted to do was to transform right then and there but I didn't dare. What a shock it would be to the poor girl if she found out her beloved cat of 7 and a half minutes was really an animagus who was hiding from death-eaters!

The only bad thing was that I was being led back towards the boys with the rat (HUMAN!).

I purred because the boy didn't like me. Imagine if he knew who I was! Me!

Of course if I did transform he would have no idea who I was. I'm not that famous you know. That's my brother…

**A/N: YAY! The first chapter is done! Hope you liked it and if you didn't or you found something wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me. Everyone needs a little constructive criticism. That's how we all learn!**


	2. The Leaky Cauldren

**A/N:**** YAY! Thanks all your reviews! I hope you didn't think this took to long to come up! SOOOOOO PRESENTING! …**

Crookshanks Little Secret: Year 3

_Chapter 2-The Leaky Cauldron_

We spent the afternoon in and around the Leaky Cauldron. But this evening after dinner everyone started shouting.

"It was _here,_ on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing" I heard this and decided it was about time to go downstairs for a while.

I have been able to work out everyone's names. A mission which actually wasn't that difficult.

Right so here it goes:

Molly Weasley is the Mother,

Arthur Weasley is the Father,

Percy is the eldest son there but I think they mentioned two older ones,

Fred and George are twins,

Ron is the boy with the rat,

Ginny is the youngest and only girl,

Harry is Ron's friend from Hogwarts as is Hermione who bought me.

The thing that I liked most about finding out about their names is Harry's surname. Potter.

His name is Harry Potter. The Harry Potter, with the scar and everything! Harry Potter! … Ok I think I'm going to stop acting like a 16 year old schoolgirl now.

It's Harry Potter, so what?

But still HARRY POTTER!!!!

Right, I'm just going to bang my head against a table now.

**Break**

I'm confused. Molly and Arthur were just shouting about someone called 'Black'.

I mean I know there must be loads of people called Black in the world.

But are there really that many that are in the wizarding world and have apparently escaped from Azkaban?

I don't think so. I don't want to think it's him but the WANTED poster says it is.

His hair is the same colour. His eyes are the same colour and he still has the same silver loop in his ear that he has had since his fifteenth birthday.

But all in all, he doesn't look like Sirius Black. No-one would be able to place him next to the smart, charming, mischievous boy at school. No-one would be able to place him as my brother.

**Break**

Hermione has mentioned, a few times in fact, that tomorrow we would be going to Hogwarts for her third year. Apparently she is in Gryffindor which means I have to spend most of my time there. Great.

I'm a Slytherin. Slytherin family, Slytherin friends, Slytherin me. Slytherin.

And now I find out I have to spend an entire year in Gryffindor tower!

Later that evening when everyone was asleep I transformed in secret.

I stepped out of the cubicle in the bathroom and walked over to the mirror.

My black hair was overlong but my grey eyes still sparkled as I always liked them too.

I tried Diffindo on my hair once in fifth year. Didn't work. I ended up walking around bald for a week so I don't think I'll do that again.

Instead I walked into Diagon Alley, trying to find a barber. There wasn't any. I sighed. It looked like I would have to go into muggle London.

Once my hair was a decent length again (It was suprising how long the muggle barbers stayed open) and I had some new robes, I climbed the stairs to Hermione's room.

Turning back into Crookshanks, I slunk through a gap in the door and pounced onto her bed.

She was snoring slightly so I curled up at the end and tried to fall asleep myself.

That proved a bit more difficult than usual.

There were a few things keeping me from sleeping. For starters there was the fact I was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow! Secondly (and possibly the real reason) my brother, Sirius Black, the mad mass murderer had escaped from Azkaban. He was the first person to do it but this is Sirius so, yeah.

I remember the time when he was arrested. I had an owner and was living happily as a cat to get away from the Death Eaters. I couldn't believe it at the time.

Sirius, a Death Eater!

That's just stupid. I was the Death Eater of the family.

_Me._

**A/N: Right second chapter up! Sorry but I haven't even started the third one yet and it might be a while. I'm suffering from very bad writers block so that's why this one is short and bad.**


	3. The Dementor

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! An extra long chapter to make up for it. Read on...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Crookshanks Little Secret: Year 3

_Chapter 3- The Dementor_

I'm claustrophobic.

Have been ever since The Cupboard Incident Of '69 (as I like to call it). I'll expand. I was a small innocent 8 year old and my brother stuffed me into a cupboard! Mother screamed and screamed and I cried and Father sighed and Bellatrix laughed and Narcissa tutted and Andromeda looked disapproving and later on Sirius told me he was sorry and this is a really long sentence but I hope it got my point through.

Yeah, so now I'm claustrophobic.

Back to the point, I'm locked in a basket. AAAAAARRRGGGG!!!!

But apart from that, we are all going to Hogwarts today! It'll be fun, I suppose but I'm not looking forward to it. Really I'm not. I wonder if I can escape…

**On The Train**

I have bad news and good news.

The Bad news is that I have not been able to escape.

The Good news is that I am about to be let out anyway!

I jumped out of the basket the moment the top was off and looked around. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only people sitting on the seats in the compartment. Ron's rat was in his pocket and there was a man sleeping in the corner. I heard them say he was R J Lupin, but if he is then don't you think that is a bit of a coincidence? I mean Sirius escapes and one of his best friends arrives at Hogwarts in the same year. Coincidence? I don't think so.

I yawned, stretched and, out of the corner of my eye, thought I saw a tremble from Ron's pocket. Was that his rat? Muhahaha, it's scared of even the sound of my evil yawn now. I have done well.

Does anyone else agree that being a cat has messed with my brain? I think I'm a bit touched in the head honestly.

I mean evil laughter? Who does that?

Me, apparently.

As we have all agreed I'm mad, I think everything I do should be verified. So, I jumped onto Ron's knees (very bony) to get a better look at his rat. Scabbers as they know him as. The rat shall be referred to as his given name as there might be more rats in this story.

Unfortunately I was pushed off and had to find my own seat. Damn him.

I sat and watched as several hilarious and interesting things occurred. First, Lupin turned over. Amazing huh?

Then, that fat witch with the food decided to pay a visit and Hermione tried to wake up Lupin.

And, perhaps the most interesting of all, three Slytherins came in and insulted everyone. Sadly, they were frightened off by Lupin so I was stuck with Gryffin-dorks again.

Everything was very boring until I became aware of the train slowing to a stop. All the lamps went out and before you ask, no, I'm not scared of the dark. Is being afraid of the dark called darkaphobia?

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard..." I'd never heard of something like that happening before.

I heard the compartment door open and the sound of someone falling.

"Sorry!" I didn't know that voice. "D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry..."

"Hello Neville," Harry said.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" Neville? As in Neville Longbottom? I knew Alice and Frank.

"No idea! Sit down..." OUCH!! HE SAT ON ME!!

I hissed in annoyance and struck out with my claws. Really, who sits on a cat? He yelped in pain. Good.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," Hermione said. The door slid open and she was about to walk out when there was a loud thud and two identical (honestly, all girls sound the same) squeals of pain.

"Who's that?" I heard Hermione say.

"Who's _that_?" I'm sure that was Ron's younger sister, Ginny.

"Ginny?" I guess I was right.

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?" Hermione sure can be nosy sometimes.

"I was looking for Ron..."

"Come in and sit down..." Ginny did as was told but sat on a few people in the process. Harry ("Not here! I'm here!) and Neville ("Ouch!") were victims. I feel their pain, it's not nice having someone sit on yo- "Quiet!"

Lupin's awake. I can hear his gravelly tones.

A crackling light appeared from Lupin's corner. I looked over and saw him holding a blue flame in his hand. He never really looked like a cat person.

"Stay where you are." He told us and started to move towards the compartment door.

It opened before he could reach it. Standing in the doorway was a large hooded figure; a dementor.

It drew a rattling breath and before I knew what was happening I was drawn into some of my worst memories.

_I could see the entrance to the cave in front of me. _

_It looked formidable and a shudder passed unwillingly through my body._

_Once I was in the cavern I could feel the darkness pressing in on me. Another chill ran through me as I thought of what I had to do._

"_This way, Master Regulus." A voice said from beside me. The small house elf started to walk around the edge of the lake._

_After a while Kreacher stopped and grasped around in the air for a moment before pulling at something invisible. In the lake, a boat appeared._

_I knew what to do. I climbed aboard and Kreacher joined me. The boat set off towards the centre of the ghostly green lake. _

_It wasn't a shock to me, when I caught sight of a pale, lifeless body just under the surface of the water. I knew Lord Voldemort would have had a trick like that up his sleeve._

_After a few more minutes of the boat gliding through the green mist, a small island appeared. _

_The boat bumped gently upon the bank as me and Kreacher stepped out. _

"_Careful not to touch the water, Master." Kreacher warned me._

_I just nodded in reply; my eyes were fixed on the stone basin positioned on the island._

_Inside that was a piece of my master's soul. Even though I was there to destroy it I couldn't help but to look on in awe._

_Emerald liquid glittered up at me. The locket must have been positioned under it._

_An idea came to my mind. No doubt, if I was to drink it, something ghastly would happen to me. But maybe I could just drop it on the floor? _

_I tried it. Conjuring a goblet I filled it to the brim and tried to pour it onto the floor. It didn't work. It was like there was a glass panel stopping it; an invisible barrier._

_Disappointed I knew there was only one thing I could do. I had to drink it. My heart sunk even though I had probably known all along. I was no heartless creature like me family or my brother thought, I wasn't about to make Kreacher drink it._

_Shaking, I raised the goblet to my lips... _

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I think that's the longest chapter i've ever written! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a note!**


End file.
